Twin Terrors
by SuperRyoga
Summary: Ranma's been reborn in another demission with what!! Ryouga is his brother! Read and find out. The Prologe is out and I made some minor revision to chapter one please R & R. Note the prologe is now in section one and chapter one is in section 2 ok thanks
1. Prologe

Twin Terrors  
Begin Intro  
  
Start Intro Music Note they are singing this part.  
  
Shows Ranma on top of a hill dark sky in back ground.   
Ranma: "I am the Tiger"  
  
Shows an opposite hill with Ryouga on top of it.   
Ryouga: "I am the Dragon"  
  
Both: "Our destinies are to duel"  
  
"Our destinies are to be Friends"  
  
"We are Rivals"  
  
"We are Brothers"  
  
"We are Friends"  
  
Ryouga: "I'm the Dragon, my spirit is free, I roam both heaven and earth to find fight that will entice me."  
  
Ranma: "I'm the Tiger, my spirit is caged, I travel the land in search of a fight that will set me free.  
  
Both: "I have found the oponent that will statify me.  
  
Ranma: "I am the Tiger"  
  
Ryouga: "I am the Dragon"  
  
Both: "Our destinies are to duel"  
  
"Our destinies are to be Friends"  
  
"We are Rivals"  
  
"We are Brothers"  
  
"We are Friends"  
  
Ranma: "The battle is fierce, the dragon is strong, I can't go on, what will happen to me"  
  
Ryouga: " The battle is fierce, the tiger is fast, I no longer can last, what will happen to me"  
  
Both: We are brothers in arms in order to be the best we can be.  
  
Ranma: "I am the Tiger"  
  
Ryouga: "I am the Dragon"  
  
Both: "Our destinies are to duel"  
  
"Our destinies are to be Friends"  
  
"We are Rivals"  
  
"We are Brothers"  
  
"We are Friends"  
  
Prologe: It is a normal day in nerimia meaning it was truely bizarre to anyone who did not live there. As it was the whole   
nerimia crew was chasing Ranma around the greater part of Tokyo.  
  
Akane: RANMA get back here and eat the breakfast I made for you.  
  
Ukyo: Hey Ranchan I made some Okonomiyaki for you.  
  
Shampoo: Airen, Shampoo make some delicous ramen for you.  
  
Kodachi: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO ranma-sama come with me away from these harlots.  
  
Kuno: Foul Demon Release thy fair madiens you have used your black magic on.  
  
Mousse: Ranma release your hold on the fair Shampoo.............Oh God I am start to sound like Kuno.  
  
Ryouga: For insulting Akane Ranma prepare to die.  
  
Happosita: What a haul, What a haul. Ranma I have I nice bra I want to see you in.  
  
Ryu Kumono: Ranma prepare for battle today I will defeat you and you will give me the Umisken.  
  
Tarou: Happosita today you will change my name.   
  
Colonge: Son-in-Law today you will go with us to china.  
  
Genma: Ungrateful son of mine today you will marry Akane.  
  
Soun: Yes today you shall wed akane.  
  
Tsubasa: Ukyo my love you be mine  
  
Akari: Ryouga! Me and sumo-pig came to see you.   
  
Herb: Ranma Saotome I challenge you.  
  
Konetsu: Ukyo-sama.  
  
Sasuke: Master Kuno, Mistress Kodichi  
  
Principal Kuno: All you keikis and wahines are gettin' some buzz and bowl cuts. You hear bruddahs.  
  
Hinako: All You dilenquents should get back to class NOW!  
  
This continues on for some time until Ryouga manage to catch up to Ranma (How you ask... 1. So the storyline fits,   
2. Destiny/Fate)   
  
Ryouga: Ranma Prepare to DIE!!  
  
At this Ranma and Ryouga begin yet another match between them. The rest of the crowd settles down to watch the battle until   
ranma will eventually wins and then jump him.  
  
But one person had a plan.  
  
Mousse: {ok the scroll said all I have to do is throw this ball at Ranma and then if will make him disappear for good   
leaving shampoo to Me.}  
  
As Ranma and Ryouga jump together again Ryouga manges to grab Ranma and tackle him to the ground.  
  
Mousse: {Now is my chance!}  
  
With that mousse hurls the crystal globe at ranma who being preoccupied with Ryouga does notice the incoming object.  
  
Cologne, Herb, and Shampoo realize what the object is a stare in mute horror as the globe shatters on Ryouga and Ranma.   
A white hole appears sucking. Ryouga and Ranma into it then disappearing.  
  
Akane: Ranma  
  
Ukyo: Ranchan  
  
Shampoo: Airen  
  
Akari: Ryouga  
  
Mousse and kuno are happily dancing around singing the vile scocerer is dead.  
  
Then everyone else turn around stareing at them with hatred in there eyes.  
  
A while later after the tourtured sceams have stopped the crowd moves away leaving two bloody bodies but still alive.  
  
Years pass: With no sign of Ryouga or Ranma  
  
Tofu finally married Kasumi.  
  
Akri's sumo pig was accidently beat by Herb so he took her away to the musk dynasty to be married.  
  
Ryuu and Ukyo come together to hunt down Genma who fled after the disappearance after   
finding Genma they were relucant to seperate so they married.  
  
Tarou married Shampoo after it was declared by Colonge that he was her husband after   
he was the second one to defeat her. His name would be accepted in her village. (Manga Volume 18,23,32 )  
  
Colonge later died at the age of 513 with Shampoo succeding her as the youngest mariarch at the age 207.  
  
Mousse survived but learned he had lost his chance for Shampoo seeing that Shampoo would be protected by Tauro out of   
remorse for what he'd done (And banishment by Colonge) He protected Akane until he was killed a year later in a surprise   
duel attack by Kodachi and Kuno. Kodachi who rightfully belamed him for taking away her Ranma-sama and Kuno for harassing   
the dear Akane wrong. Giving him a mortal wound and poisining him in a viccious sneak attack. With his dying breath he put both Kuno and   
Kodachi out of their misery.  
  
Principal Kuno left for another excursion with Sasuke and Hinako to the Hawaiian Isles never to be heard from again.  
  
Konetsu went with Tsubasa to Juskeuyo where them both jumped into the spring of drowned girl and talked Herb into locking   
them in that form. While spending time there they became attached to Lime and Mint.  
It is ten years later and most of the cast returns to the Gravesites of Ryouga, Mousse, and Ranma. Most of the girls are   
crying and Soun is rivaling Niagra falls. Herb who has been appointed leader begins  
  
Herb: Today we are here to pay respects to three men, One who was blind but saw the true beauty of another and gave his life   
to protect one who both men that he wronged loved. Ryouga was a man who was lost his whole life he grew bitter and depressed  
at himself and took it out on other but in the end he saw a ray of hope and until his last day he strove for that ray. Last   
was the man who has brought us all here together. He was rude uncultured and a social disgrace but he had a heart of gold  
through all the pain other peolpe inflicted on him he took it and gave out kindess and help. I salute you Ranma Saotome. You   
were more a man than I or any of us.  
  
  
One last thing Can anyone find some music to go with the song I made up at the   
begining? I would appreaciate it a lot 


	2. Welcome Ryoma?

Twin Terrors  
Begin Intro  
  
Twin Terrors  
Begin Intro  
  
Start Intro Music Note they are singing this part.  
  
Shows Ranma on top of a hill dark sky in back ground.   
Ranma: "I am the Tiger"  
  
Shows an opposite hill with Ryouga on top of it.   
Ryouga: "I am the Dragon"  
  
Both: "Our destinies are to duel"  
  
"Our destinies are to be Friends"  
  
"We are Rivals"  
  
"We are Brothers"  
  
"We are Friends"  
  
Ryouga: "I'm the Dragon, my spirit is free, I roam both heaven and earth to find   
fight that will entice me."  
  
Ranma: "I'm the Tiger, my spirit is caged, I travel the land in search of a fight   
that will set me free.  
  
Both: "I have found the oponent that will statify me.  
  
Ranma: "I am the Tiger"  
  
Ryouga: "I am the Dragon"  
  
Both: "Our destinies are to duel"  
  
"Our destinies are to be Friends"  
  
"We are Rivals"  
  
"We are Brothers"  
  
"We are Friends"  
  
Ranma: "The battle is fierce, the dragon is strong, I can't go on, what will   
happen to me"  
  
Ryouga: " The battle is fierce, the tiger is fast, I no longer can last,   
what will happen to me"  
  
Both: We are brothers in arms in order to be the best we can be.  
  
Ranma: "I am the Tiger"  
  
Ryouga: "I am the Dragon"  
  
Both: "Our destinies are to duel"  
  
"Our destinies are to be Friends"  
  
"We are Rivals"  
  
"We are Brothers"  
  
"We are Friends"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
On a rainy street in Nerima we see a teenager walking down the street with two backpack   
slung over one shoulder and a giant panda slung over the other.   
  
I can't believe you Pop trying to engaged me... err us to a girl we have never met.  
  
The panda looks indignant and puts up a sign that says "It's to insure the future of the   
schools."  
  
"Yeah whatever old man this is just another way to feed your fat belly isn't it? Besides   
what my... err our arrhhhh this stupid curse makes.... ohh fine we'll go to this friend of   
yours get some hot water change back then go back to china and find a cure.  
  
The teenager and the panda walk off down the street.  
  
At a certain Dojo A man is sitting down reading a postcard that says "Coming home to Japan.   
Bringing my two sons." Signed "Genma"   
  
At this the man a we all know as Soun Tendo leaps up tears streaming down his eyes.  
  
"Kasumi"   
  
"Yes Father"  
  
"Nabiki"  
  
"Huh"   
  
"Akane"  
  
..............  
  
"AKANE"  
  
In Dojo  
  
"HIYA"  
  
CRACK  
  
A bunch of cinder blocks bite the dust  
  
Nibiki: Its no wonder boy think you are weird.  
Akane: That is fine with me because I HATE BOYS.  
  
Later in house.  
  
Tendo girls: FIANCES  
  
Soun: That's right an old friend of mine and myself made a pact several years ago that we   
would engage our children to ensure the continuation of the schools. For the past ten years   
have been on a training trip to China.  
  
Nibiki: Ohh... China  
  
Akane: What's so great about china.  
  
Nibiki: Hey sis, who knows they might be cute.  
  
Kasumi: I hope they are not younger than me younger men are so... Young.  
  
Nibiki: So what are they like.  
  
Soun: Ahahahaha.... I don't know I have never met them.  
  
Nibiki: You...  
  
Akane: ...Never....  
Kasumi: ....Met them  
  
Hear a knock on the door  
  
Soun: That must be them.  
  
{Soun and Nibiki run to the door then run back as a the young man we saw earlier comes in   
carrying three huge packs and a giant panda. He sets them down.}  
  
Soun: Are you Ranma Soatome?  
  
Man: No not really  
  
Soun: Then you must be his brother Ryouga.  
  
Man: uh nope not really him either  
  
Soun: Then where is Genma   
  
{The young man points to the panda.}  
  
Soun: Ohhh... *faints*  
  
Later when Soun wakes up  
  
Nibiki: Uh dad I don't think this is our fiancée  
  
Soun: Genma sent me a letter saying he was coming with his two sons.  
  
Nibiki: Well the Panda is literate and answers to Genma.  
  
Akane: So what is your name   
  
Man: Uh I guess you can call me Ryoma  
  
Akane: Do you practice martial arts?  
  
Ryoma: A little kempo.  
  
Akane: Ok then lets spar.  
  
Ryoma: Ok.  
  
In the dojo  
  
Akane: Ready?  
  
Ryoma: Ready  
  
{Akane lashes out with a blinding amount of kicks and punches. All of which Ryoma dodges.}  
  
Akane:  
  
Ryoma:  
  
All of a sudden Akane lashes out with her the strongest punch she can muster.  
  
Akane: Arrrghhhh  
  
Ryoma casually flips over her to gently tap her on the back of her head. Akane slowly turns  
around. Her face betraying her shock that quickly turns to anger.  
  
Akane: You ....BAKA She slaps him then storms off.  
  
Ryoma: I don't think I will ever understand women  
  
Man: Me either  
  
Ryoma: Who... Mousse  
  
Mousse: Yes it is me  
  
Gel: I'm here too.  
  
Ryoma: What are you doing here?  
  
Mousse: Officially we are here on a training trip  
  
Gel: Unofficially we are here to warn you.   
  
Ryoma: warn me about what.   
  
Mousse: Li lak and Shan pu are after you  
  
Ryoma: ...Kuso....  
  
Gel: I know how you fell  
  
Mousse: Hey I would love to have Shampoo chasing me.  
  
Gel: Little brother you have half the amazon women chasing YOU, and you pick the one that   
does like you.   
  
Ryoma: Hey can we break it up for a second? How long do we have till Lilac and Shampoo   
arrive?  
  
Gel: Sometime next week.   
  
Ryoma: Good plenty of time to make tracks  
  
Mousse: You know that they will follow you to the end of the earth don't you  
  
Gel: The best thing you can do is hide out in your cursed form they haven't seen it yet so   
they won't know it is you.  
  
Ryoma: I can't stand to stay this way for too long!  
  
Gel: Fine then they won't hang around he long so while they are here use you cursed form   
then when they leave you can change back.  
  
Ryoma: That will work but if you two hang around here then they will know something is up   
because around isn't exactly where to find the toughest opponents or good sensei.  
  
Mousse: Ahh... unfortunately we have found a solution for that.  
  
Ryoma: Unfortunately?  
  
Gel: Do to one of Mousse's public declarations of love for Shampoo. She punched Mousse into   
LEO (low earth orbit) towards Juysukyo where I was training.  
  
Ryoma: Oh...no you didn't   
  
Gel: Oh yes we crashed and visited the same pool that you have been aquatinted with.  
  
Ryoma: You mean you BOTH fell in that pool at the same time!  
  
Gel: Yes...  
  
Mousse: That is the other reason we came so quickly.  
  
Ryoma: Huh  
  
Gel: You see we found a cure but....  
  
Ryoma: That's great! No more curse. *starts dancing with Gel*  
  
Mousse: But getting it will be the hard part.  
  
Ryoma: *Stops dancing* *mumbles* always a catch  
  
Gel: the cure is a sword but the sword is split into 9 pieces and has been scattered all   
over the earth.  
  
Ryoma: Its hopeless...  
  
Mousse: but we have a half a scroll that lists where they are.  
  
Gel: but the other half of the scroll is missing.  
  
Ryoma: Well at least we have a place to start at.  
  
Mousse: This cure will only cure us not your father.  
  
Ryoma: That's fine with me after all he put me....us through we will just leave him behind.   
Also a nice way to get out of this engagement.  
  
Gel: We're ready to go whenever you are.  
  
Mousse: We brought a months supplies with us for the four of us.  
  
Ryoma: In that case I will sneak in, change back, grab a thermos and scat.  
  
*In five minutes*  
  
We see the small group heading over the horizon.  
  
  
Author's note  
  
Well that is the first chapter R&R Please I want to know what you think, what you  
would like to see, even how bad this sucks I am still a novice writer with only three  
uncompleted fanfics to my name. My original thoughts had been to stick with the original   
ranma storyline but I decided to make it an altaverse. A whole load of things will   
explained as our entourage travels for their first day on their quest I doubt   
I will have a fight scene until Chapter Three. I would love to have some prereaders   
PLEASE!!! One last thing Can anyone find some music to go with the song I made up at the   
begining? I would appreaciate it a lot.  
  
See you next chapter,  
SuperRyouga 


	3. Remembering the past

Twin Terrors  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Twin Terrors  
Begin Intro  
  
Start Intro Music Note they are singing this part.  
  
Shows Ranma on top of a hill dark sky in back ground.   
Ranma: "I am the Tiger"  
  
Shows an opposite hill with Ryouga on top of it.   
Ryouga: "I am the Dragon"  
  
Both: "Our destinies are to duel"  
  
"Our destinies are to Friends"  
  
"We are Rivals"  
  
"We are Brothers"  
  
"We are Friends"  
  
Ryouga: "I'm the Dragon, my spirit is free, I roam both heaven and earth to find fight that will entice me."  
  
Ranma: "I'm the Tiger, my spirit is caged, I travel the land in search of a fight that will set me free.  
  
Both: "I have found the oponent that will statify me.  
  
Ranma: "I am the Tiger"  
  
Ryouga: "I am the Dragon"  
  
Both: "Our destinies are to duel"  
  
"Our destinies are to Friends"  
  
"We are Rivals"  
  
"We are Brothers"  
  
"We are Friends"  
  
Ranma: "The battle is fierce, the dragon is strong, I can't go on, what will happen to me"  
  
Ryouga: " The battle is fierce, the tiger is fast, I no longer can last, what will happen to me"  
  
Both: We are brothers in arms in order to be the best we can be.  
  
Ranma: "I am the Tiger"  
  
Ryouga: "I am the Dragon"  
  
Both: "Our destinies are to duel"  
  
"Our destinies are to Friends"  
  
"We are Rivals"  
  
"We are Brothers"  
  
"We are Friends"  
  
  
Our group is seen around sitting around a camp fire. Doing nothing at the moment.  
  
Mousse: Say Ranma how did you two get in to this mess.  
  
Ranma: Well me and Ryouga aren't really biological brothers?  
  
Gel: Well that explains a bit.  
  
Mousse: Like why Ryouga has fangs and a horrible sense of direction but you do not.  
  
Gel: So how did you two come to be brothers/  
  
Ranma: Well when I was five my pop took me on a training trip around Japan when I was in Jr. High I met Ryouga.  
  
Flashback This part was taken from Hung Nygen's Sibling Rival's fic which is now dead. I have his permission :p   
  
In a vacant lot behind a house in Tokyo, a young boy of thirteen in a school uniform was standing with his arms   
crossed, as he awaited the arrival of his opponent. The boy had raven hair done up in a pigtail and   
his blue eyes were angrily glaring at the entrance to the lot.  
  
Ranma: Stupid Ryoga! Should have   
known that he would get lost! I've been waiting for him for three days!"  
  
A block away from the lot, another boy was trudging along the street toward the appointed place. He was about   
Ranma's age and had a black and orange, striped bandanna wrapped about his forehead. He was panting hard after   
taking a long and difficult route to the vacant lot. He was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and black trousers.  
  
Ryouga: I- I did it! I'm back in Tokyo! It's a good thing I decided to go left at that fork in the road instead of   
right! I would have ended up in Yokohama! It would have made me another day late!  
  
At the lot, Ranma was getting more irritated by the minute, when a fat and balding man arrived. The man appeared to   
be in his late thirties and wore thin-rimmed glasses and a white gi.  
  
Genma: Ranma! Is this where you've been for the last three days?! Come on, boy! We've got to get going to China to   
continue your training!   
  
Grabbing him by one of his son's sleeves, the angered father began to drag his offspring off the lot.   
Ranma dug his heels into the ground as he tried to resist his father's efforts to pull him away from   
his duel of honor.   
  
Ranma: Pop! I can't go just yet! I'm still waiting to fight a guy! It's a man-to-man fight!  
  
Genma: Foolish boy! Don't you know that you've neglected your training for the last three days? We were supposed to  
have been in China yesterday! We've got no time for you to fool around with some kid!  
  
Now in the Ranma Universe that we know and love, Genma was successful in dragging his son off from his man-to man-fight  
with Ryoga. However, in this case, Ranma was very determined to uphold his agreement with the Hibiki boy. For once, at   
this young age, Ranma managed to get the drop on his father.  
  
Ranma: Listen up! It was bad enough that you put me through that stupid Cat Fist training! I didn't like it when you  
made me leave Ucchan! We haven't seen Mom in seven years! There's no way you're going to make me miss this!  
  
At the mention of his wife, Genma froze up as he recalled his promise of seppeku. This slight distraction was all   
Ranma needed. Moving toward his father, Ranma reversed the hold that the older man had on his arm, twisted toward   
him. With adrenaline pumping, Ranma bent forward and used his judo training to toss the fat martial artist over   
his shoulder. Genma went flying and made an abrupt stop, when his face made contact with one of the stone walls   
that surrounded the lot. He slid painfully to the ground and was swiftly in la-la land. Ranma smiled as looked at   
his handiwork. It was the first time ever that he had managed to catch his father off guard like that. The fact that   
Genma outweighed his son by about two hundred pounds made it more satisfying. It was then that he heard a familiar cry.  
  
Ryouga: Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!  
  
Ranma's smile became even wider as he turned around and saw Ryoga plod toward him. The heir to the Saotome Anything Goes   
Martial Arts took a stance  
  
Ranma: It's about time!  
  
Twenty minutes later…  
  
Ryouga: I don't need your help!   
  
Ryoga grumbled as Ranma was binding up his head with a bandage. The two of them were in Ryoga's house and   
were sitting at the dining table. Genma was lying on a bed in the guest's room, still unconscious from his personal   
encounter with a concrete wall. Ryoga's parents were not home, which wasn't surprising since they also shared the   
family trait. They got lost very easily. Ryoga's parents had left on a business trip for two weeks and have been   
gone for three months.  
  
Ranma: Geez, you're a sore loser!  
  
Ranma finished up with tending to Ryoga's injuries. Both of them were battered and bruised, but   
the bandanna-wearing Hibiki was worse off.   
  
Ranma: I thought you'd be happy that we had our duel! Heck! I had to wait three days for you to show!  
  
Ryouga: I lost the fight! Why should I be happy about it?   
  
He glared at his former opponent. There was a tense silence as the two of them looked at each other with some   
hostility. Finally, Ryoga relaxed somewhat.  
  
Ryouga: All right. You did beat me fair and square. I guess my honor is satisfied.  
  
Ranma: Hey, no problem! I mean we can still be friends, right?  
  
Ryouga: Friends?  
  
Ranma: Sure! I mean, I had to lead you to school and home all the time. Except for the bread feud, we really don't  
have anything against each other. Now that we've had our fight, there's no reason why we can't get along.  
  
Ryouga: Maybe  
  
Ranma shook his head slowly as he got up and headed to the guest's room.   
  
Ranma: I guess I better go check on my old man.  
  
The pigtailed boy left Ryoga alone as he entered the room where his father was. Ryoga sighed as he sat   
in silence. A moment later, his dog Checkers padded up to him and laid herself at her master's feet.   
Ryoga gave her a small smile and began scratching her from behind the ears. A minute passed and suddenly, Ryoga   
heard an excited voice from the room across from the hall.  
  
Ranma: ALL RIGHT!!!  
  
Ryoga and Checkers looked up in the direction of the sound and saw Ranma happily skip out of the room and   
waving a piece of paper.   
  
Ranma: Ryoga! Where's your phone? Oh never mind! I'll find it myself!  
  
The Hibiki boy and his pet looked in confusion as Ranma turned around the corner and picked up the handset   
from the wall phone. As he   
began dialing, Ryoga thought to himself   
  
Ryouga:   
  
Ranma: Hello Mom? It's me! Ranma!  
  
An hour later, Genma finally came to his senses (relatively speaking), and the first image that he saw was that   
his son and Ryoga were at his right at the side of the bed. However, when he looked to his other side, he saw a   
woman in her mid-thirties looking over him. The sight of her almost gave him a stroke and put into a coma, since   
he instantly recognized her.  
  
Genma: N-N-Nodoka! What are you doing here?  
  
He shot up from the bed and scampered a bit away from her. He noticed that she still carried her   
katana with her. The mother of Ranma Saotome smiled sweetly.  
  
Nodoka: Why I'm here to see my son and husband, whom I haven't laid eyes on for the   
last seven years! It's a good thing Ranma found that phone number and called me when he did. It was also fortunate   
that Ryoga's parents happen to be old friends of mine. I was easily able to find this house. Who knows how much longer   
it would have been before you would have finally contacted me.   
  
The last sentence was said a slightly deadly tone which made Genma gulp.  
  
Genma: I-I-I would have called you sooner but...  
  
Nodoka: You can stop groveling Genma. I am not angry. At least for now.  
  
Ryouga: You know my mother and father?  
  
Nodoka: Why yes! Tanaka and Aki were classmates of mine in high school. Apparently, they shared the same   
problems that you have now. I'd constantly had to lead them to school and back. I haven't seen them in over twelve   
years, although we have kept in touch. Of course, since they had a problem of finding their home at times, I never   
did receive many responses to my letters. I am pleased to meet their son.  
  
Nodoka then turned back to her husband with a stern eye.   
  
Nodoka: Now then, Genma. I would like to know what kept you and my son so busy for the last seven years, that you   
failed to contact me. The only thing I ever got from you were the occasional letter and even they were quite vague.  
  
Genma became very agitated as he watched his spouse finger the hilt of her katana. He knew that if he told her the   
truth, he would certainly be getting up close and personal with that sword. He began to sweat buckets as he silently   
prayed to the Kami-sama to give him a reprieve.  
  
As if in answer to his prayers, the phone rang.  
  
Ryouga: I'll get it."   
  
He went off in the opposite direction. Ranma shook his head as he placed a hand on the lost boy's shoulder   
and pointed in the correct direction.   
  
Ranma: That way!  
  
Ryoga scowled a bit before going in the indicated direction and picked up the handset.   
  
Nodoka: Just like his parents.  
  
After picking up the phone, Ryoga spoke into the receiver   
  
Ryouga Hello? Yes I'm Ryoga Hibiki. Yes they're my parents. What? WHAT?!   
No no it can't be! This is a joke right? NO! You're lying! THEY   
CAN'T BE!!!"  
  
Ranma and his parents looked on in confusion as Ryoga became louder in his denials. After a minute, the son of   
Tanaka and Aki Hibiki sank to his knees as he dropped the handset to the floor. Ignoring the voice on the phone,   
the lost boy began to sob uncontrollably. Checkers went to her master and tried to comfort him by licking his face.   
Ryoga embraced his pet, while still crying.Ranma was most surprised to see the usually tough and hardened boy break   
out in tears. Seeing that he needed comfort, the son of Genma and Nodoka went over and put his hand on his former   
opponent's shoulder.  
  
Ranma: Hey man! What's wrong?  
  
A week later  
  
Tanaka and Aki were laid to rest on a somber and rainy afternoon in the city cemetery. Ranma's family was   
there to attend the funeral with Ryoga, since they were the closest to him. Other than them, Ryoga had no   
other relatives. As the coffins were lowered and were covered with soil, the Saotomes took the distraught boy off   
to their house in order to comfort him.  
  
Ryouga: It's so stupid! Mom and Dad finally managed to find the right airport and even get on an early   
flight to get back home! Why did they pick a plane with a bomb on it?  
  
Ranma: Hey man! There was nothing you could have done! I mean, how were   
you to know?   
  
Nodoka: Is there anything that we could do for you Ryoga?   
  
Ryouga: I-I don't know. I can't go home now! It's really great that you let me   
stay with you for the last week, but I'm totally lost as to what to do now.  
  
Ranma winced at the word 'lost,' but he had the good sense not to say anything about it. Now was not the time.  
  
Nodoka smiled sadly at the son of her departed friends  
  
Nodoka: Ryoga, I know this has been a terrible experience, and I want you to   
know that you're welcome to stay with us as long as you want.  
  
Ranma: Yeah man! I mean it's been great having someone else around!  
  
Ryouga: Y-you mean it?  
  
Ranma: Heck yeah! After all the time I've spent with Pop, having you around   
was the best thing that's happened to me in a long time! I don't get to   
make many friends!  
  
Ryouga: Y-you think of me as a friend?  
  
Ranma: Sure! I'm not going let a little thing like bread mess up our   
relationship! So come on! What do you say? Stay with us! At least until   
you're over this!  
  
Ryoga remained silent for a long time.  
  
Three months later…  
  
Genma: Come on you two! You've wasted enough time here! It's time to get   
going!  
  
Genma exited the house with a backpack slung over his shoulder.  
  
Ranma: We're coming, Pop!   
Ranma responded as he rushed out the door with a backpack as well. He was followed with a playful dog, which   
nipped at his heels. Looking down at the canine Ranma smiled.  
  
Ranma: Sorry Checkers, but you can't come with us. Come on Ryoga! You want to get better, don't you? Unless   
you've changed your mind about that rematch?  
  
Ryouga: No way!   
  
Ryoga declared as he ran out of the house, with a backpack and a bamboo umbrella.   
  
Ryouga: I'll beat you someday!   
Ryoga was a bit more light-hearted in his step as he joined Ranma and his father on the road,   
which headed out of town. The two boys exchanged friendly punches and slaps on the back. Behind them, Nodoka stood   
with Checkers at the door as she waved them off.   
  
Nodoka: Remember Genma! I expect BOTH of my sons to be men among men when I see you again!  
  
Genma, Ranma and the newest member of the Saotome clan set out toward their destinies.   
  
The All hang their heads in sorrow over Ryouga dead parents  
  
Gel: I am sorry to hear about your parents Ryouga  
  
Ryouga: Its okay I've got a new family now.  
  
Mousse: Well that tells us about how you and Ranma came to be brothers but what about your meeting us.  
  
Ranma: Well that started when I followed Ryouga after he got lost one time.  
  
Flashback  
  
We see 14 year old Ranma wander though a forest  
  
Ranma: Ryouga..... Ryouga where are you, you stupid pig?  
  
Ryouga: Ranma? Is that you? Are we still in Japan?  
  
Ranma: Beats me I have been following you trying to catch up for the better part of a day.   
So that means we could be in East Zimbabwe by now.  
  
Ryouga: I think we are in China but I'm not completely sure.  
  
Ranma: Why do you think we are in China?   
  
Ryouga: Because that sign over there says Welcome to Home of the Chinese Amazons Pop. 4,657"  
  
Ranma: Looks at the sign Chinese Amazons? What the heck is an Amazon?  
  
Ryouga: I think once in my travels...  
  
Ranma: You mean once when you were lost.  
  
Ryouga: well that too but anyway I ended up in Greece...  
  
Ranma: The stuff you use to cook with how does that help?  
  
Ryouga: No, Idiot the country!  
  
Ranma: they named a country after something you get when you cook.  
  
Ryouga: NO!  
  
Ranma: Then what is it named after?  
  
Ryouga: I don't know and I don't care Now Shut Up and listen to the story.   
  
Ranma:.....  
  
Ryouga; Anyway off the coast of Greece according to legend there lived an ancient race of warrior women.  
  
Ranma: Warrior Women?? Women are weak. (Thinks for a second about his mother and that katana of hers and Genma   
cowering before her.)   
  
Ryouga: (Thinks the same thing as ranma) Well not all women.  
  
Ranma: Yeah...  
  
As Ryouga continues to tell the Ranma about the legend of the amazon unaware of the two people watching them.  
  
Perfume: {Have you seen those two intruders before Maz Kara?}  
  
{} means they are speaking in mandirin   
  
Mascara: {No I haven't Pear Fum.}  
  
Mascara: {Well then they must be brought to the elders for trespassing on our territory.}  
  
Perfume: {They look as if they know a bit about martial arts lets have some fun first o.k?}  
  
Mascara just smiles then they drop down from the tree they were hiding in, startling the two boys.  
  
Mascara: {Halt you are trespassing on the lands of the Joysundo? Amazons}  
  
Ranma: Uh ryouga what did she say?  
  
Ryouga: My chinese isn't very good but I think it was something about us going.... to pass gas? I don't know.  
  
Mascara: {You shall be brought to the elder council for trial.}  
  
She moves to grab Ranma forcefully by the arm. Ranma jerks his arm out of her grip   
  
Ranma: Hey I don't know what you are saying but I sure as Heck don't like the way you are acting.  
  
Mascara: {So you want to do it the hard way? Good.}   
  
She and Perfume Adopt a fighting stance.  
  
Ryouga: Ah ranma I think they mean business.  
  
Ranma: So... they are just two weak women.  
  
Ryouga: Yeah but I don't fight women.  
  
Ranma: Remeber what mom said though  
  
Ryouga: sighs  
Flashback within a Flashback  
  
Nadoka: if a women challenges you it is your duty as heir to the school of anything goes martial arts to accept the   
challege and fight the woman. I know you think women are weaker but (point with her sword to an uncousious Genma)   
that is not always the case.  
  
11 year old Ranma: wow you beat Pop ina spar.  
  
11 year Ryouga: My father told me women are weak and need to be protected.  
  
Nadoka: That is true but the martial artist duty is to protect the weak. Do you call being able to beat your father   
in a spar weak?   
  
Ryouga: Uh no...  
  
Nadoka: What if I told you that there are a lot of women out there that are stronger than me in the art.  
  
Ranma: Really?  
  
Ryouga: Are you sure?  
  
Nadoka: Yes my sons.  
  
Ranma: So does that means its ok to fight girls?  
  
Ryouga: Yeah does it?  
  
Nadoka: If a girl is close to your level or higher in the art you have my permission to spar with them.   
  
Ranma: Are you sure its ok? Pop always said...  
  
Nadoka: I thought you realized that your father's judgement is sometimes incorrect espially after the cat fist "training"  
  
Ranma: *Shudders* Your right... but still don't think I should fight girls.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Ryouga: your right *Drops into a fighting stance*  
  
Ranma: *Also in fighting stance* Don't hurt them to much ok?  
  
Ryouga: Never.  
  
Mascara: {It looks like the little boys are ready to play}  
  
Perfume: {So they do know something of the art. Lets give them there next lesson.}  
  
Mascara: {All right. HIRRAAAHHHH!} With that mascara charges Ranma.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
First I won't to think hung for letting me use part of his sibilling rivals  
Second I want to thank my two new prereader for there help.  
Any this chapter was pretty big I thought updates will be moderate because  
I am working on two fics at the moment A new champ in the zoids section  
and twim terrors this fic. As for Ranmaball 1/2 It is currently on hold till  
I work some kinks out of it. Anyway next chap find out how Soatomes and Amozons meet  
and what curses the crew has. 


End file.
